


Day 1: Synchronized Heats

by Batharem



Series: Batharem Omegaverse Week [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batharem/pseuds/Batharem
Summary: There’s a pecking order in packs.An order things are done.Which is why Jason is stuck sitting on a chair for now watching, and waiting for his turn with the omegas.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batharem Omegaverse Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	Day 1: Synchronized Heats

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed to write and rushed to edit because the idea finally settled on the day it was due. But boy were the voice gods kind to me.
> 
> I like exploring a more inherently sexual omegaverse pack-dynamic some times. this was one of those times.

There’s a pecking order in packs.

An order things are done.

Which is why Jason is stuck sitting on a chair for now as Bruce buries his face between Dick’s legs, licking up the slick pouring plentifully from their Head Omega. Tim watching from Dick’s side, his lip caught between his teeth, because he wants to be where Dick is much like Jason wants to be where Bruce is.

But Head Alpha gets first taste and first fuck and Head Omega the first one being tasted then fucked.

And it’s not like Dickie is particularly quiet about how much he likes what’s happening to him. His moans are loud and guttural and fucking hell if it doesn’t make Jason’s want to challenge Bruce then and there to toss him off and have his turn.

He doesn’t, because they’ve done that fight before and it only got worse for Jason. And really the time the birth control is out of the equation is not the time he wants to be completely denied.

He isn’t even going to test his luck by seeing if Bruce will turn a blind eye to him borrowing Tim while their Heads are caught up with each other. Baby Bird can just suffer like him watching and wanting until the two are done and they start to rotate through.

“Bruce!” Dick gasps because Bruce has added fingers with his mouth and Jason can see the slick starting to coat Bruce’s hand. The scent of it really starting to fill the air and yeah that’s Jason even harder.

Tim whimpers as well because he’s probably just got wetter at it and fuck if it was any other time Jason’d be sneaking over.

“Bruce - let me turn around,” Dick manages to get out between moans and gasps and keens. And like any alpha’d say no to an omega asking to present right.

Of course it’s also Dick, and he never does anything just for just one reason. Once he’s turned around, and Bruce is happily back at sucking at his rim like it’s the elixir of life, Dick coerces Tim over and buries his own face between the younger omega’s thighs. He’s allowed to do it even if Jason isn’t - Head Omega rights.

Which means it’s just Jason there suffering. Watching the show of a lifetime on one side as Tim shudders at Dick’s experienced hands and being reminded that he’s not allowed with either of them just yet as Bruce starts to work his kisses up Dick’s back getting reading to fuck him right. Breed him first.

Dick breaks from Tim to pant and moan as Bruce fucks into him. And Tim whines at it a little but calms when Bruce runs his slick-coated hand up the omegas leg and to into the source of Tim’s slick. And fucking hell Jason wants to suck on that hand now – taste the mingling sweetness of their two pack omegas.

Bruce braces his hand against Tim’s thigh as he fucks harder into Dick. And Jason hopes that Bruce doesn’t clean that up once he’s moved from Dick to Tim. Because Jason wants to run his tongue over the Baby Bird’s pale thigh and clean it from the messy slick of both their omegas.

“Bruce,” Tim calls, trying to get Bruce’s attention back onto him. He isn’t going to succeed right now – Bruce too lost in fucking into Dick’s warm and welcoming body. And Jason could solve Timmy’s problem of wanting attention, but he isn’t allowed to just yet so they’ll both just have to wait their turn.

Jason makes it to his turn without challenging Bruce. Just. White-knuckled at the end and about bolting out of the seat as soon as Bruce is done with Dick and moved onto Tim. But he makes it.

Dick laughs when Jason all but tackles into him. But he also spreads his legs and doesn’t say no when Jason hitches them over his shoulder to run his own tongue along where the slick is it’s sweetest, even if it’s now mixed with the salt of Bruce’s cum.

“You were so good and patient Little Wing,” Dick says with a soft gasp as Jason nips at his thigh.

“Yeah well, give me my damn reward.” He paid his due to Bruce by letting the Head Alpha have first dibs, now it’s Jason’s turn to try and breed a pup into Dickie. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I know it must have been hard for you,” Dick says and Jason doesn’t know how he got his damn leg out of Jason’s grip to press against Jason’s hard cock and knot but fucking hell he had done it.

“You damned tease.”

Dick laughs because it’s true and he damn well knows it is. It’s part of his charm though even if it’s also the reason why he always seems to get whatever the hell he wants. 

Like now, how he doesn’t want Jason to keep taking his time savouring the taste of the omega’s slick or the feel of his skin under his hands and instead just wanted to get fucked. And how Jason is stopping with his teasing and instead grabbing the wayward leg to hitch up again so he can fuck in deep with a strong firm thrust.

But doing what Dick wants has it rewards. Like how much he moans at each thrust and how he clenches on Jason to milk an orgasm out of him. The two of them left panting as they come down from it.

“Worth the wait?” Dick asks because he’s a teasing asshole still.

“Yeah - still thinking might be worthwhile to challenge B to get first rights at you.” Two can play at this asshole game.

“Jason-” Dick says in warning because yeah, they’ve done that song and dance enough times now to know how it ends.

“Not going to, just tempted, I’m sure Timmy feels the same about you at times as well.”

There’s a pecking order in packs. And much like the maintenance of it is a constant thing, the want for those lower to increase their place in it to get those better priorities is as well.

They can live like this for now though. Because at least Jason gets some time with the omegas even if it’s second-turn.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr's Batharem if you want to talk to me about Batharem things.


End file.
